neogotei13fandomcom-20200213-history
The Tale of Lady Satinel and her love, Dark part 4
"The fuck did you just say, old hag?" said Aizen as he rose to strike the old lady. Satinel blocked the attack with her scabbard. "You will not strike the lady of the Dutch Courtroom. I will kill you if that's what it takes." "Tch... I will win your heart by love one way or the other, but first I need to kill that bastard, Nick!" He used his knife to teleport back to the battlefield. ---- King Dark was out of his league. Years of peace in the Dutch Empire had made him soft, complacent and oblivious to the threats in foreign lands. His army, although large in numbers, were poorly trained and lacking in morale. They split in different directions with their tails between their legs the moment they saw their king slashed across the chest. Nick crouched-- with his swords singing in symphony: a symphony of blood and sweat. "The great king falls. Oh what a pity! A queen without a king cannot be allowed! I will take fair Satinel's hand! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!" A bright flash and out came Aizen! His eyes looked crazed and maniacal. "You traitor! You traitorous filth!" he spat. "What did you expect dear Aizen? Did you really expect me to play by the rules. My goals are absolute. I had to use you, but now I don't need you! Die!" The two fought valiantly. The earth shook and the rivers spilled over their banks. The animals shrieked and the trees wavered helplessly in the winds created by the strike of their blades. But in the end, Nick stood victorious. He examined the corpse of his enemy. "You were a fair and virtuous warrior, Aizen. But you were destined to be felled by my blades. Wait for me in Hell." He took the Wazir's blade and teleported to the Dutch Kingdom. Queen Satinel looked at Nick sadly when he appeared. "My love, Dark... What have you done with him?" "Fear not, Satinel. I would never do anything to harm him." "How can I believe you?" "What choice do you have? Governess, bring me a cup of coffee and bring Satinel some tea." He handed the Governess a bag of Darjeeling tea. The Governess appeared presently with their beverages. As Satinel reluctantly sipped the tea, she saw the hardships that Nick had undergone... the evil doings of her King and brother-in-law Holy Destroyer. How Nick had been banished from the Dutch Kingdom, how he struggled to bring Satinel this precious tea. Tears were streaming down her face: was it the memories stirred by the tea or perhaps her feelings themselves? Nick casually lifted his fingers. Back in India, the myriad birds under his command flew into the sky and formed a live image of the events unravelling in the chambers of the Dutch Queen. King Dark, injured but not quite dead was seeing all of this... pain of seared flesh and of his heart. Satinel set down down the teacup and without warning launched herself into Nick's arms. She inched closer to his face and caressed his cheeks with her thumbs and leaned in... Dark saw this, thousands of miles away and his heart broke into a million pieces. He had no reason to live; no reason to go on. He spied the blade of the fallen Bunny Commander and in a moment of cold resolve made his decision. To be concluded.